Gunpowder, leather and apple pie
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: "Castiel, my boy, tell us what you smell" Professor Slughorn asked and Castiel hesitated for a while, but he finally answered. "I smell… Gunpowder, leather and apple pie." His gaze met Dean's. Dean froze for a split of second, but his brain was working frantically. Gunpowder, leather and apple pie? Those things were characterizing Dean the most.


This year was Castiel's sixth on Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the past six years, every time he was coming back from holidays, he felt like returning home. He was enjoying every little part of his education, the meals in the Great Hall, having fun with the other Gryffindors on the Common Room. But, most of all, he was relieved for a certain little thing: for looking again at the gaze of some great green eyes; his best friend's, Dean Winchester.

Dean and Castiel had been friends since their first time at the school. They were at the same House, they both loved Muggles' old school rock and also they were roommates.

Dean was an easy person to live with. He was funny and brave, a true lion in Godric Gryffindor's House. His younger brother, Sam, was at Ravenclaw; a little smartass with some smart mouth and smart brain, loving reading and math. Sam was a great geek and both Cas and Dean were laughing at him, but Sam didn't bothered. The three of them were hanging around Hogwarts, the golden trio. But, Dean was always Castiel's favorite one.

* * *

This year, their lessons were more demanding, especially for Castiel, who wanted to be an Auror. His favorite subject was Potions and also Professor Slughorn had distinguished him. Cas was a very gifted student, especially on Potions.

One day, Professor Slughorn showed them a very strange potion. It had a pink hue and had a great smell. Castiel couldn't determine it, but it smelled really good to him. This fact excited his curiosity and he approached closer, to hear better what Professor Slughorn was saying.

"So, kids, today's lesson will be particularly interesting for the female population of this class. The potion you see is called _Amortentia_. It's the most powerful love potion in the whole world…"

Professor's words faded in his ears and Castiel felt something shiver inside his body. Next to him, Dean was smiling cheekily and winked at his direction, when he stared at him.

The words _Amortentia_ and _love potion_ were swirling on his head.

 _Making him loving me? Can I ask for more?_ "

Amortentia smells like what you most desire" Professor Slughorn continued his lecture. He left his gaze to gander on the class and his eyes stopped on Castiel's face.

"Castiel, my boy, step closer" he said, calling him to come in front of everyone. With a decisive step forward, he was at the bench where the cauldron with the potion was.

"Tell us what you smell" Professor Slughorn asked and Castiel hesitated for a while, but he finally answered. "I smell… Gunpowder, leather and apple pie." His gaze met Dean's. Dean froze for a split of second, but his brain was working frantically.

 _Gunpowder? And leather? And apple pie?_ Those things were characterizing Dean the most. He used guns with his father; his favourite jacket was from leather; and everyone at Hogwarts knew about his obsession with the pies, especially the apple ones.

* * *

When the lesson ended, Dean left for the his dorm without waiting for Cas, as always. He needed some time alone, to think.

Everyone were on the Great Hall, except Dean. Cas' eyes were looking around for him, without a result. When he stood up to go to their dorm, Anna looked at him curiously.

"I'll go to my room" he answered. "I'm not feeling very well. I'll see you later."

He left his sister and with heavy steps, he got his way on the room he was sharing with Dean. When he got in, Dean was laying at the bed, eyes on the ceiling. Cas stepped closer and sat next to him, on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in a heavy tone. "I didn't saw you at the lunch."

Dean didn't answered.

Cas sighed. "What happened?" he shouted. "Did I did something wrong?"

Dean stood up and sat next to him. "For you… Amortentia smells like…leather and…gunpowder?" he asked in a curious voice.

"You forgot the apple pie" Cas smiled bitterly. Dean picked up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to avoid Cas' look.

"Cas, I-I… I don't know what this means…" Cas touched softly Dean's cheek. "I don't either, but…" he shrugged indifferently. Their eyes met each other, pure blue met bright green. Dean's breath froze in his throat. Their faces were getting closer and closer, until they were separated by a few inches.

Cas hesitated. What if he made the move and Dean pushed him away?

He stood there, looking at Dean's green eyes, without even breathing. Dean leaned his face closer to Cas and closed the gap smoothly with his lips. Then, he pulled back.

Cas froze for a while and then something flinched inside his brain. _Victory._ He _won_. Dean _surrendered._ He smiled and grabbed Dean's face, pulling his lips onto his own. Dean smiled on his lips and made the kiss deeper. Dean started to unbutton Cas' robe and climbed on top of him, untying both their ties. Cas' eyes were dark with lust and need. He grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him closer onto his body.

When their faces were close enough, he stared at Dean's lips.

"Dean…" he hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

Dean nodded and started a torturing attack all over Cas' body. Cas was trying to remain silent, but he couldn't. His breath was heavy, he was grabbing tightly the sheets, trying not to scream from pleasure. Dean smiled jubilantly and took their pants off of them. Dean wrapped their bodies with the sheets and started to kiss Cas' neck. Castiel moaned quietly and grabbed Dean's hair, pulling him closer.

"Dean, I-I…" he whispered. Dean stopped his kissy attack and looked at him curiously.

"I-I love you" Cas said, with his eyes shining. Dean smiled lovingly and coddled his cheek. "

I love you too, Cas" He entangled his fingers with Cas', kissing his lips.


End file.
